


Love in the air

by pricefielders (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Blackwell, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, School, Young, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pricefielders
Summary: What if Maxine never moved away and William is not dead?  how Chloe and Max passing path of the Friendship.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is again here, sorry about deleting it

Chloe, I`m not sure if this."

"Oh come on Max. it`s small explode."

"But what if your mom hears or someone your neighbor?"

"Max, do you trust me?" Chloe asked.

"Of course Chloe!

“Then trust me this one” Chloe respond as she picked up her lighter.

“Fine then.”

"I know what I do Max" Chloe responded.

"Yeah yeah sure Chlo."

"Oh shut up" Chloe answered as she lit the charge which is around the dolls.

We rushed to Chloe`s table.

First nothing but then *boom*

"oh my god, that was epic."

"Don`t tell me otherwise Max" Chloe respond as she stood her bed.

"yeah, you`re crazy."

"Well mom wanted that I get rid of my junkie, but.... maybe we need to do clean as well, help me out" Chloe responded.

"Sure."

* * *

 

(Continue next chapter)

 


	2. Family time

_Why I have to feel that I'm home.. well that is because I am, I have been here more than my own home._

_Chloe and I have so many memories and adventures together, We've been best friends since primary school, maybe before._

_Chloe is one year older than me, but still, she is my best friend and maybe....no nope._

Chloe and I were "cleaning" her room sometime now, but she has not allowed me threw anything away.

 typical I say, but there is nothing anymore.

 "There is nothing anymore, if you want to throw anything, you search for yourself."

 "I can't find anything."

 "Well..." Chloe responded as we looked around the room.

 "Yeah"

 "Ooooh look what I found" Chloe responded.

 "What?"

 "Our old recording."

 "yeah, and now we listening to it" Chloe responded.

 "how do we even sound at eight years of age."

 "Well we heard soon" Chloe responded. as she pressed the play button.

* * *

After we are listening to that recording, we start our treasure hunting.

 Chloe went outside I was in the attic searching our amulet.

 However, I found my pirate costume. I looked at it and smiled a bit. _(even I'm fourteen years old I'm still into this pirate stuff.)'_

 I put it on.

 Soon I found that amulet also, I sat frown of the window a little while before joined with Chloe.

 Chloe played in the backyard I chuckled a little.

 Soon however joined with her.

 "ah you found you long Max silver costume" Chloe responded.

 "Yeah, and also this"

 "Awesome... now it becomes.. here I think" Chloe responded.

 "Now we need something that holds it there" Chloe continued.

 "Well, maybe I can find something."

 "Awesome" Chloe yelled.

 I start to search again.

 Soon I found a tape.

 I walked back to Chloe.

 "here"

 "Thanks, Max" Chloe responded, as she took the tape and put it in place.

 "you want?" Chloe asked.

 "you let me be an honor?"

 "yeah yeah, Caulfield" Chloe responded.

 "Well sure captain."

 "found it."

 "Okay guide me" Chloe shouted.

 "Left. no, the other left."

 "your left or mine," Chloe asked.

 "Mine"

 "no..that way. I pointed.

 "awesome, help me, Max."

 We started to dig the ground.

 "What the..."

 We rushed inside and opened the time capsule.

 "here was photos, letters, draw book.. and recording.

 Chloe pressed the play button, and there was William`s voice.

  _(Damn you)_

* * *

Chloe was drawing on the couch; I look through the time cape.

  _(So many good memories.)_

 "Are you ready Chloe?"

 "Soon Maxie soon, how about you," Chloe asked.

 "Yeah" I sat down on the couch Chloe put her legs my lap, continue drawing she has been always good at it.

 Way better than me, but it`s okay though. I love watching Chloe when she focused on her drawing. Well, I like to watch Chloe however.

 "There," Chloe response as she handed the picture to me.

 "Wowser... this.. you draw our friendship.

 "wow wow, mushy alert" Chloe chuckled.

 "Oh shut up."

 "Let´s go to the beach, grab something to eat and drink," Chloe suggested.

 "H... I mean yeah."

 "Just say it, Caulfield, dad, and mom are not home," Chloe responded.

 I just shook my head and walked towards the kitchen.

 But stopped when we heard the phone ringing. Chloe went to answer.

  **"Hello?. oh hey mom.**

**"yeah everything is alright"**

**Joyce) "Okay well your dad and I thinkin that we can go picknic today, with Caulfields?..**

**ooohhhh yes yes yes"**

**Joyce) *chuckle* "Calm down Chloe... I know you`re in"**

**"Of course, I`m time with my family and my best friend".**

**Joyce) "yeah, we`ll be home soon okay?"**

**"Okay bye".**

 "Well Maxie" Chloe responed.

 "What"

 "We have family time soon" Chloe responed with giggle.

 "Oh great"

 "What`s the matter?"

 "you now!"

 "Maybe maybe not" Chloe teased.

 "Oh shut up Price!" I pushed playfully Chloe`s shoulder.

 "No but really what`s the matter" Chloe responed, with smirk.

 "Of course I love spend time with you and our parents. I don`t like our dad`s jokes and you know it!"

 "Well that make two of us" Chloe responed with chuckle.

 "yeah"

* * *

 


	3. Piknic

After mom and dad Came in the Price household, we left the beach.

Our parents were talking, Chloe was eating. I looked over her, thinking.

Why I have butterflies my stomach every time I look Chloe or I held her hand, well I think I know.

I think my parent knows too. But I don't know. I'm so "young" and that.

But then again, is there something wrong about it?"

I tell her soon.

ax?

"Earth to Max," Chloe said as she snapped her fingers in front of me.

"huh what?"

Chloe chuckled.

"Want to walk?" Chloe asked.

"S-sure"

"What's wrong Maxie?" Chloe asked.

"um.. nothing"

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I smiled even it was a little forced.

We walked along the beach and watched the calm sea.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around me "you're freaking best that's all."

"you too Chlo."

"Max I.." Chloe started but was interrupted by her mom."

"Girls let's go back home."

"Mooom!"

"Sorry honey, school day tomorrow" Joyce responded, with a chuckle.

"Ugh fine" Chloe responded.

I was wondering what Chloe wanted to tell me.

Maybe she tells me soon again.

We packed our stuff and walked back in the car.

My parents and I went out own home.

"I go shower."

"Okay," Vanessa responded.

I walked upstairs and bathroom.

* * *

After showering, I lay my bed, thinking.

Soon my phone beebed large smile appeared on my face.

I grab my phone and unlocking it.

_Chlo: are you awake?"_

_Me: yeah what's up."_

_Chlo: miss my first mate."_

_Me: "Dork"_

_Chlo: "Maybe"_

_Me: "Well I miss you too captain."_

_Chlo: "Max you know what?"_

_Me: "What captain."_

_Chlo: "We should search pirate ship like the right ship._

_Me: hmmm, your couch is not good enough?"_

_Chlo: "yes it is, but.."_

_Me: "I get it Chlo, how about tomorrow after school?"_

_Chlo: awesome, well we probably should go to sleep._

_Me: "yeah night Chlo."_

_Chlo: "Night"_

In the morning I wake up when my alarm went off. I opened my eyes and got dressed.

"Morning"

"Morning honey."

I started to eat.

**(continue next chapter, sorry this is a little short, but longer is coming**


	4. Confession

**Chloe`s POV**

“Come on slowpoke.”

“Ugh!” Max responded.

After school Max I went to search for our “pirate ship,” and I have to tell her something.

I know she is young, but I want to. No need to tell her.

Moreover, now it`s the time, even she freaked out, or don`t like me back, but that is sure I`m gay and into my best friend.

Soon we reached some place where was car wrecks everywhere, aand.

"ooohhh look look Max" I pointed to huge "ship."

"It`s perfect."

"Yeah, it is" Max responded. as she tried to climb there.

"Here, let put this so that you can use it as a ladder."

"Smartass" Max responded.

"yeah yeah, move. so I can too."

I followed to Max.

* * *

 

We chatted for a while and just enjoyed the calm wind and birds chirp.

"Max I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Max responded.

"I um... suddenly my hands sweating my heart hammering, and I`m not sure.. how I am breathing calmly".

"it`s okay Chlo.. you can tell me" Max responded. with smile

_(Don`t do that!".. that smile.. )_

I took Max`s hand.. _(so warm)_. I'm in love with you."

_(now there)_

Max just stood there her eyes were wide open.

I`m a bit scared that she may run away or but she just scooted a bit closer.

_(is she oh my god, don`t fuck this up)_

My eyes lowered her lips then back to her.

Max`s beautiful eyes.

She put her hand against my cheek and slowly leaned forward, until it happens, our lips connected.

the kiss was a first bit awkward and clumsy.

I feel my heart racing, butterflies my stomach, Christmas light my head.

_(S-shit, she is just perfect, her lips are so warm and soft.. )_

However soon I pulled back putting our forehead together.

* * *

 

"I-I`m in love with you too" Max responded. as we settle down for the second round kisses.

I smiled.. "let`s go out?"

"Like a date," Max asked.

"yeah"

"O-okay" Max responded.

"Hey, we don`t need to."

"no, I want it`s I`m nervous this is new to me and my age.. ugh!" Max responded.

"Well Max, I`m young too, and this is new to me too, but I know how I feel."

"and with age, it has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah you`re right" Max responded.

I smirk

"don`t even say it" Max responded as she pushed my shoulder and giggled.

"So?"

"Yes I go out with you" Max responded.

YES!"

"How about this weekend?"

"Sure" Max responded.

We marked our ship and started to head back home. Max went her own.

"see you tomorrow?"

"yes," Max responded.

I leaned down for a quick kiss.. tell me how it goes?"

"I will.." Max responded. As she starts to walk her home.

Because Max is living nearby, I didn't walk long my home.

I opened the door stepped inside.

"Well look who returned," William said.

"Hey, dad."

"you look happy" William responded.

"I.. yeah I am, mom and dad we need to talk."

"oh boy..." Joyce responded.. as she is looking William with knowing look.

I was confused but anyway we sat down the couch. In the living room.

The same feeling gets inside me when I tell Max.

I opened my mouth a few times and closing it.

"Chloe?" Joyce asked.

"I'm dating Max."

"Hah!" Ryan owns me few bucks" William responded.

"umm... what?"

"Sweetie, we know this may happen sooner or later, we are your parents."

So Ryan and your father made a bet

"And I know what a delight looks like" Joyce responded. as she looked her husband.

"lallallaaa I don`t want to hear this."

both of them just chuckled.

"Anyway, It`s fine we are happy for you two" Joyce responded.

"you are?"

"of course Chloe" Joyce responded.

"But."

"Love is love Chloe" what is a matter to me, and your mother is your, and now you are right?" William asked.

"yes"

They just stood up and hugged me, of course, I hugged back.

* * *

 

**_"So how it goes?"_ **

**_Max) "better than I expect."_ **

**_"how so?"_ **

**_Max) "Because..they knew."_ **

**_"yes, I know."_ **

**_Max) "you too?"_ **

**_"yes, our dads did bet over that we are getting someday together."_ **

**_Max) "are you cereal?"_ **

**_"yes Max I am, I giggled"_ **

**_Max) "Shut up"_ **

**_"Max?"_ **

**_Max) "yes."_ **

**_"sleepover?"_ **

**_Max) "hmm we had school tomorrow, Chloe."_ **

**_"So? we can go together, like always, now we don`t meet the bus stop"._ **

**_Max) "Well I ask, but honestly, I want to."_ **

**_I smiled. "I want to let too me know, I ask my parents."_ **

**_Max) "Sure"_ **

**_"well see you then."_ **

**_Max) yeah bye."_ **

**_"bye"_ **

**_*click*_ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was too fast, but you know me :D


End file.
